


Let Me In

by Omo_Ji



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Loveless - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Songfic, X Ambassadors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omo_Ji/pseuds/Omo_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting your heart broken by the person who should always be there, you broke others by pushing almost everyone away, as you thought it would save you and them the pain. But were you being merely selfish and protecting yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of just had this idea for a while and i'm going through with it, So using Pandora I have this list of songs that will be used for songfics, some stories will be gentle(like this), while a few will not(possible smut). I hope you like it, and tell me how I did.

Young hearts broken in  
Stolen parts, secondhand  
You came, you came around  
I was dried up, was broken down

As you ponder on how to approach the problem, thinking a direct confrontation would be the quickest. You gave it a shot. Your current mission get back what was taken.

As you walked up to the gym doors, you timidly peeked through one of the doors trying not to get caught, you saw that practice was still going on. The setting sunlight streaming in gave way to you trying to sneak in, seeing you there Aida waved you in. 

Walking on the outskirts of the court you tried paying no mind to the guys practicing and made your way over to Aida. Standing up from her seat on the bench she smiles very widely at you, gathering you in a crushing hug.

“So, trying to steal my plays, huh?” She nudged you and sat you down next to where she was just previously sitting, also joining you.

“I came like you said, I still don’t think that this is a good idea telling me to come here.” Twiddling your thumbs as you gathered the hem of your skirt together. 

I can't find it, can't find it  
The road I traveled on is gone  
I can't find it, can't find it  
And I can't go on

“It’s nothing to worry about,” knitting her brows together Riko continues on, “but, how are you feeling today? Do you wan-.” Cutting her off you whispered a stern no.

You were a renowned acrobat, key word being were. That is until a few months back, you had gotten into a bad accident involving three flights of stairs, that left your body rather… broken. Your dreams crushed, leaving you depressed, your mom left because ‘ You ruined my life, and now all my dreams are done...’ She made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the broken performer, with that she left you shattered. The world turned it's back on you, so you left as much of it that was still remaining. 

Even your dad let you succumb to your own darkness. Only Aida made sure to push her way in. Not like the others didn't actually try, but a few hurtful words seem to do the trick and pushed them away.

“How’s the team doing?” You say nervously, giving a small chuckle, as your (s/c) gleamed with sweat at your discomfort. Looking down at your shoes already have taken off your school shoes hoping to have been home already.

“Great, they’re improving at a nice rate, and Kuroko is finally able to keep up with Kagami in durability. He’s been asking about you….” Looking away from her team, knitting her brows together, as a shadow passed over your face. “Well I am truly glad you didn't you straight home at least.” Like you could if you wanted to...

Grabbing the bench with her hands she leans as far back as she could without falling, Aida continues talking as the guys slowly wrap up their practice. “Kuroko says you hardly leave the house, that he has to bring you food,” she pauses and takes a minute to look around, resuming. “His family doesn't think you're eating enough,” laughing nervously she adds on. “Good thing he lives down the street right? You use to always walk #2, he probably misses that.” She probably didn't know #2 always broke into your yard at least twice a week, forcing you to walk him. Finally taking a deep breath, she continued on cautiously with a lugubrious tone. “Kagami has finally…” You stand up abruptly, cutting her off finally.

I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love cause I'm helpless, helpless  
I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love

“I only came because you took my house keys, and wouldn't give them back unless I came.” Trailing off you finally looked up trying not to see him. “You know how awkward this makes me…” As you turned around trying to avoid the court as best as possible, you still made contact with the only eyes you were trying to truly avoid.

Fickle heart, fickle mind  
I gave it all, she robbed me blind  
When I met you, I was half a man  
With half a heart and half a chance

Looking away as quick as possible you looked as Aida once more, as you now pressed her more urgently for your stolen keys.

“Okay, okay… But they're not here,” holding her hands up in a haste, trying to ward off the the anger you were now harboring in your eyes. Turning around as you heard a gathering of the boys coming out of the locker room and others going in, whilst others were cleaning up. Some of the boys that were done started heading your way, avoiding eye contact with you or giving you mixed looks of anger and sadness, eventually just going for Aida.

As the boys gather around her you hear her say over their heads, “I’ll get them to you once I’m done with the team. Wait around.” Looking even more flustered, “Just tell me where to get them…” you retorted, but it was lost in the sea of voices to your defeat.  
I can't find it, can't find it  
The road I traveled on is gone  
I can't find it, can't find it  
And I can't go on

Grabbing your things from the bench behind you, you head outside, thinking you’ll be better off waiting there. Although not going entirely unnoticed here either, to your dismay.

You sat down in the dirt as you waited, counting the members as they left, but none of them the one you hoped to see. Finally giving up after 30 minutes have gone by, you lay back against the wall. Looking up at the gloomy sky, fitting your mood. The once blue sky dusted red, with heavy grey and purple clouds.

I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love cause I'm helpless, helpless  
I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love

Rain splatter hitting your face startled you, having to drifted off in a daze you didn't notice Kagami standing a bit away staring at you, neither of you looking away when you made eye contact this time. The sky starts to rhythmically rain around you. As more drops land on your face you look up breaking eye contact with Kagami. You hear the familiar jingle of a phone strap on Kagami’s phone, the one you got him for New Years almost two years ago now, worn but still intact. Your matching charm at home with the phone you disregarded.

Coming closer he holds out his phone for you to read, neither of you daring to speak. It was an email from Riko. Holding on to it by placing one hand under the phone to steady it, it read, [COACH: KAGAMI PLEASE SHOW THIS TO Y/N. I HAD SOMETHING URGENTLY COME UP SO I ENDED UP GIVING THE KEYS TO KUROKO BUT HE COULDN'T FIND YOU AND SINCE YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE HE LEFT^^; AND SINCE KAGAMI IS HEADING THAT WAY HE SHALL RETRIEVE YOUR KEYS FOR YOU. SORRY.-<3 RIKO]

I can't give you my love  
I can't give up on you  
Give you the stars up above  
I can't

Once you were done reading it, you looked up at Kagami, but he was looking elsewhere. His eyes in the direction down at your hand wrapped around his. Letting go abruptly you stand up finally breaking the silence you say, “Let's go.” Already walking off before you can see his reaction.

The walk from your school isn’t a vast one, but you wished it was now. Looking forward to Kagami as he was ahead of you now. Since you were not paying attention to your surroundings and started walking into the road without looking. 

At this time you noticed Kagami getting soaked. You didn't have a care for yourself, but he couldn't afford to get sick. Taking out your umbrella you quicken your pace and stood next to him opening the umbrella and holding it up high enough for him. As you didn't stand directly next to him you were still getting wet. Which to this Taiga got annoyed finally. 

I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love cause I'm helpless, helpless  
I can't give you love cause I'm loveless, loveless  
I can't give you love  
I can't give you love  
I can't give you love

Grabbing you by the shoulders he pulls you into his body, making you hold the umbrella over the both of you. “Just because you pushed me away, means I could actually stay away.” You try to pull away from him again, but his hold on you wouldn’t budge. 

“Stop, please. I'm not worth it…” You pleaded out, sadden by the possibility of the unknown.

Pulling you into a hug, with your head flat against his chest, umbrella now on the floor. “If you weren’t worth it I wouldn’t make sure you ate everyday, or that, that dang mutt always ended up at your house. I wouldn’t have stolen your keys, and begged everyone to go along with it.” Holding you even tighter, he sobbed into your hair. “Not everyone is cruel and some are worth the pain, so please don't push me away anymore…. Let me in.”

The both of you standing in the rain, slowly getting soaked, tentatively you wrapped your arms around him. Making him squeeze you even more, “Okay.” Was the simplest words you could have said, but in that moment they meant the world.


End file.
